1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of glass substrate cleaning, in particular to a glass substrate detergent tank and a cleaning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the manufacture process of the array of TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display), the glass substrate needs to be cleaned. Therefore, the glass cleaning capability is very important to the entire manufacture process of the liquid crystal display. Usually, traditional cleaning device mainly comprises a DET (detergent tank). During the process of cleaning glass substrate by the detergent tank, due to the property of the detergent, froth is easily generated under water flow impact. The froth usually floats over the liquid level of the detergent solution, and part of the froth might discharge outside the detergent tank with gas when discharging gas, so that the amount of lost detergent solution will be increased, and the usage time of the detergent solution will be reduced.